Feminine, with a touch of manliness
by Morizono Kat
Summary: Kakashi's world turns upside down when a roommate comes to live with him. But what happens when he finds out a disturbing secret about his roommate? Kakashi x OC (genre C : romance)
1. Chapter 1 (04-30 02:52:38)

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fic... hope you guys like it.** **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the story and the character Kyo Ayase... and the characters which do not appear in the manga/anime.. the rest belongs to one n only Kishimoto senpai...**

\--

 ** _Chapter 1: Roommate_**

It was a very hot summer day in the leaf village.. it would have been a typical summer day if it wasn't blazing outside, but it wasn't typical.

As this day was going to be special for a certain masked man.

 _Hokage's office_

The sandaime hokage was leaning on his chair... keeping up with the heat using a document file as a makeshift fan. He looked at the 2 jounins in front of him.He heard a knock at the door. " _C_ _ome in"_ he said.

A young man entered into the office. He was tall, about 175 cm, well built, had messy red hair and light, piercing blue eyes. He was wearing the standard jounin uniform and had an aura of cheerfulness around him. He smiled at the two already existing jounin in the room. "Kurenai, Asuma... this is Kyo Ayase." third said, pointing at the redhead. "He is the son of my best friend Titan Ayase"

"He is Titan ojisan's son.. oh" added Asuma.

"Yes he is. Now it is your responsibility to find him a place to live as the jounin pads are already occupied and I think there is no other place which is not occupied" " So where will he live?" Kurenai interjected. "Well you may have to find him a roommate who may be willing to share their living space with Kyo" third replied, smiling. "And after you have found someone, please ask them to come to my office after settling down with Kyo. Now you all are dismissed"

The three jounin went out, and now were enjoying the blazing sun..

"Sorry" said Kyo, embarrassed. "For what?" Kurenai asked "For being a burden on you" "its nothing" Asuma said "we have done things like this a thousand times"

"Well whom will you live with" Kurenai thought "with Gai" "no" both said in unison. They imagined Kyo in green spandex cloth, having a bowl cut hair ,and teeth glistening in a way that even diamonds would be embarrassed .It was horrific thought... very horrific.

"Hmm... what about Iruka?" Asuma asked..

After a long silence the answer was still no.

Iruka was a good guy but the problem was his girlfriend Anko. their doings would have a bad effect on Kyo.

"So the only person remaining now is Kakashi" Kakashi was lonely, and they thought that he would enjoy the company of a roommate, and someone who looked as cheery as Kyo would brighten his day, and his bachelor pad was big too. Perfect.

"So then it's settled, you will live with Kakashi" Kurenai said happily. "Oh, so I will live with Kakashi-senpai" Kyo said thoughtfully.

It was a normal day in his oh-so-normal life. And it would have been typical if Kurenai and Asuma didn't meet him, with a smile plastered on their faces like they were asking for a favour. Still Kakashi said 'Yo' and lowered his Icha Icha to look at them. A young man was behind them. To Kakashi, he was like a mixture of Kushina and Minato. His face resembled neither of them but his hair and eyes told a different story. "Ne, Kakashi this is Kyo" Asuma broke his train of thoughts "Will you please let him live with you until he can rent a house of his own" "Please" Kyo pleaded him. "Err..." "Please... l don't have a place to live as the jounin pads are already occupied.. I won't disturb you... pretty please" "eh..Okay" "Thank you very much for your help" Kyo squealed "Thanks Kakashi. We owe you one" Asuma said. "And yes, meet the hokage after you people have settled down" Kurenai said.

Kakashi nodded, and Kyo went to the hokage tower to grab his stuff. Kakashi couldn't suppress a smile as he saw Kyo almost dancing along the way and barely missing the pole and almost hitting the ramen delivery man. "Looks like I have a happy go lucky idiot for a roommate." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

\--

 **A/N: So guys this was the first chapter, hope you guys like it. Sorry for any OOCness. Please please please review**


	2. chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the story, the character Kyo Ayase and all other characters which do not appear in the manga/anime. The rest belongs to one n only Kishimoto- senpai.**

 ** _A/N: The time period of the fic is set around pre manga/anime, when Kakashi left ANBU and was starting to fail his first few genin teams. He is around 22 and Kyo is 21._**

\--

 ** _Chapter 2: Settling down_**

Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha along the way and stealing occasional glances at Kyo. Kyo was unusually quiet. To break the silence, Kakashi said "Oh, sorry I was a bit engrossed in the book. I haven't introduced myself properly. I am Kakashi Hatake,.." "Yes, I have heard about you a lot, the copy ninja of Konoha, copied over a thousand jutsus, an awesome ninja, extraordinary assassin and much much more" Kyo said with a smile. "I didn't know that l was so famous." Kakashi said with a chuckle. Kyo blushed. "So here we are; home sweet home!" Kakashi said. When he was fiddling with a key, he suddenly blushed and said to Kyo, "Well, my house may be a bit messy... so..."

"Yea, I don't mind" Kyo replied cheerfully. The door opened to reveal slightly messy sofa.lts pillows were scattered here and there.The room was spacious and there was a small coffee table in front of the sofa.They came inside and Kakashi led Kyo to his room. The room was big, it had a cupboard and a queen sized bed. There was a small pet table near the bed. There were shelves on the walls. While Kyo was exploring the room, Kakashi quickly cleaned the living room and started preparing for dinner. "Can I help? l am somewhat of a cook myself." Kyo asked. Kakashi agreed. They both cooked dinner, and Kyo started to set the dinner table. They both sat down and Kyo started to eat and Kakashi as usual had magically finished his dinner in less than 5 seconds." What the..." Kyo was startled by his speed. "You really are a good cook, but the problem is that I can't say to you that you can become a good wife." Kakashi said with a grin. Kyo blushed heavily at that comment. "Ne,.. Kakashi- senpai, that was rude" "No, seriously you cook good" Kakashi said with his iconic eye smile. "Now we have to set some rules regarding..." "Yes, I won't touch your stuff and I will be quiet, I...I won't make any noise, you won't even know that another person lives with you, I won't get in your way and I won't disturb you, I won't invite any friends over and I will let you have your personal space and I will stay in my room all day long and I..." " Whoa, whoa! Take it easy young man! I was not talking about that kind of rules, you are free to behave as you like. Think of it as your own home, but remember, I won't be around much due to my habit of taking high rank missions once or twice in a month, so you have to take care of the house and not invite anyone over during my absence. There were a few traps around which you avoided carefully... I have a habit of roaming around the house maskless and sometimes shirtless, but it would have been a problem if you were a woman but...you are not gay, are you?? " "What n..n..no, I am not gay" Kyo said with his face becoming as red as his hair. He got up from the chair and went to his room, embarrassed, leaving a smiling Kakashi behind. "Well.. this is going to be fun" said Kakashi, grinning from ear to ear behind his mask.

The next day, Kakashi got up early and saw Kyo preparing breakfast "I see you took my 'wife' comment seriously." "n.. n..no no it's not like that! I.. I was just preparing some eggs for us to to eat.. that's all!" Kyo stammered and Kakashi laughed "you are mean, senpai." "Sorry" They ate their breakfast. "It's a nice morning, right?" Kakashi asked."Yeah, I am feeling sleepy... real sleepy." Kyo replied dreamily. He fell off the chair and Kakashi got him before he hit the floor. "Kyo...Kyo are you alright? Can you hear me?" He did not reply, instead he started to snore lightly. Kakashi picked him up and laid him down on the sofa, went to the kitchen and sprinkled some cold water on his face. Kyo immediately got up, his blue eyes hazy and muttered "Where am I?" "You fainted suddenly. I was worried." Kakashi said, his visible eye widening. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you about my disease." "What disease?" Kakashi asked, worry straining his voice. "I have narcolepsy." Kyo replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" "So sorry." Kyo said, and Kakashi sighed. "Well, we will go to the hokage tower tomorrow" "Why not today?" "Hokage asked us to report after we have settled down, and l think we will be settled down by tomorrow. Now l am going to the market to buy some supplies. Make sure to close the door properly." "Hai, senpai!" Kyo replied, saluting Kakashi. Kakashi smiled under his mask and disappeared. "Eh... he didn't went through the door.." Kyo sweat dropped, anime style.

\--

 ** _A/N: For tho those people who don't know what narcolepsy is: Narcolepsy is a sleeping disease. A person suffering from narcolepsy can sleep at any place or at any time if the atmosphere is relaxing and during night the patient can experience sleeplessness._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A** **/N: Whoo..the 3rd chap is upp!! Hope u guys enjoy it!!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the story and the character Kyo Ayase and all other characters which do not appear in the manga/anime. The rest belongs to one n only Kishimoto senpai**

\--

 ** _Chapter 3: Secrets_**

Kakashi was back with supplies and found Kyo sleeping peacefully in the room. Kakashi shrugged and went in the kitchen to stack the fridge up. After finishing his work he went to the couch and sprawled across it, Icha Icha present (as always) in his hand, he decided to have some shut eye until Kyo wakes up.

It was around 1:30 that Kakashi woke up and saw Kyo preparing lunch. "What is for lunch, Kyo?" "Just the usuals, steak and potatoes!!" Kyo replied cheerfully. "Ne, senpai... can you take me to a trip around Konoha." "Well..." " lf you have something important to do then don't worry... l.." "Yeah sure, why not? I'm free this afternoon." "Really?" "Yes" "Thank you!!!" Kyo leapt at Kakashi and squeezed him hard in a tight embrace. "Kyo, l can't breathe..Kyo..

..Kyo..y..o" Kyo immediately released Kakashi and blushed "Sorry" he replied, still blushing. "Ne, Kyo.. you know what? You can squeeze rocks to dust." Kakashi replied, smiling. "Now let's eat"

After eating in silence, Kyo sprang from his seat and started washing the dishes. Kakashi watched him almost breaking a plate and smirked under his mask. Then they both set out for their trip around Konoha.

"Yo, Kakashi!" Asuma said to the masked Icha Icha fan who was walking along with a redhead. "Seriously, Kyo, how can you stand this perverted baka?" Kurenai appeared behind Asuma, her hand slightly touching Asuma's hand. "You two have got closer since last time." Kakashi said with an emotionless voice, his eye never leaving his beloved lcha lcha. Kyo blushed and chuckled. Kurenai stammered, blushing heavily "No..n..no...l...we..." Asuma rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well...have you guys visited the hokage yet?" "No, we'll go tomorrow." Kakashi said with a smile. "Well.. we should be going by now. Ja ne!" Kakashi said. "Ja ne!!" Kyo bid farewell to the pair (or rather couple;-) ) and followed Kakashi.

"Senpai, are they reallya couple?" Kyo asked. "Hmmm... everyone in Konoha believes it and they deny it... and still drop hints of them being a couple... so it is up to you to believe or not" Kakashi said without even looking up from his book. Kyo stared hard at the book cover. "Oh so that's why..." Kyo realised, his face becoming a light shade of red.

They were standing at the entrance of the academy. "This is the Konoha ninja academy where the young are groomed to be a good ninja... Konoha salutes the gods in form of academy teachers who do such a herculean task of teaching snot nosed brats." Kakashi said with an air of honour and pride that made Kyo laugh heartily. Kakashi sighed, sounding rather hurt. They went inside and found Umino lruka sleeping soundly, his head resting on the desk and a pile of paper around him. "Should we wake him up?" Kyo asked thoughtfully. "He will wake up eventually." Kakashi replied. He went stealthily towards Iruka and whispered in his ear "Let's play a prank on Iruka sensei." lruka's brow furrowed and he woke up with a start. "Ha! Fat chance!" He said, slamming his hand on the desk for emphasis. The papers scattered around him and his feet were buried under the paperwork. "Yo". Iruka turned and saw Kakashi and a redhead. He immediately blushed and chuckled "Oh.. Kakashi san.. l didn't realise that you were here." "Good evening Iruka san... l am Kyo Ayase." "Good evening Ayase san" Iruka greeted back. "Well.. Kyo wanted to see around Konoha so I bought him here.. Now Kyo, let's not disturb Iruka san because he has a lot of paperwork to do, so let's go" Kakashi said and poofed from existence. Kyo waved at lruka and followed Kakashi. lruka sweatdropped.

While the duo was heading towards Ichiraku, a green spandex suit clad came towards them and jumped in front of them. Kyo hid behind Kakashi. "My eternal rival!! l declare another challenge to break our tie of 50 all.. the soul testing challenge will be decided by you and... " he stopped abruptly and looked at Kyo. "Who is this youthful looking man here?" " l am Kyo Ayase and you are.." " l am the honourable blue beast of Konoha and Kakashi's eternal rival.. Might Gai" he said, his teeth sparkling so painfully that Kyo had to squint his eyes to avoid long term damage. "Maa Gai, l have to guide Kyo around Konoha so I have to go.. so I'll decide a tiebreaker sometime later... so ja ne!" Kakashi grabbed Kyo's hand and they made their way towards lchiraku. They heard a distant cry of doing 500 laps of Konoha by hands to pass the time. Kyo blushed as Kakashi had his hand still wrapped around Kyo's. "Kakashi-senpai" "What?.. oh, sorry" Kakashi released Kyo's hand and they continued walking. "So that's why Kurenai san and Asuma san said that it was not good for me to live with Gai san... but why not with Iruka san? He seems a nice guy.." "Hmm... that's interesting..." Kakashi thought. There was a pregnant pause. "Oh.. sou ka.." "What is it senpai?" " lt maybe due to Anko, lruka's girlfriend..." "Ohh. Who is Anko?" "Just hope that we don't meet her soon" "Eh??" Kyo wondered. They reached lchiraku and Kakashi resumed his air of honour and pride. "This place..." Kakashi said soberly "is the hangout of ninjas young and old.. by far the most popular restaurant in Konoha.. l present you ... the lchiraku ramen stand!" Kyo flinched. Kakashi entered the stand and Kyo followed suit. "Welcome!" Teuchi greeted with a smile. Ayame smiled. Kyo blushed. "l take it that you are a newbie here, ne?" Ayame said, blushing. Kakashi replied "Hai.. this is Kyo Ayase." "Hello, l am Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame. We are the owners of the shop. So what will you guys have today?" "I'll have miso ramen." "Me too." After placing their orders, Kakashi again immersed in his lcha lcha and Kyo had his eyes scanning the shop. He saw Ayame staring at him. He blushed and looked down at his feet. Kakashi was watching it all and smiled inwardly. After finishing their meal, they came out from the stand. "Ahh.. l am full. They really cook good" Kyo said, stretching. "You really are becoming popular here in such a short time." Kakashi chided Kyo. They saw a figure near a pole. Kakashi and Kyo had their hands near their kunai pouch. "Hi Kakashi!!" Anko stumbled out from the pole and almost hit the ground. She was heavily drunk. "Who is this cute lad with you??" Anko said with an ominous grin. "H...hi.. l am Kyo Ayase " Kyo blurted out, with his eyes wide. Anko suddenly came behind Kyo, startling him. "You are really good looking, Kyo" she whispered in his ear, licking his earlobe. Kyo shivered and blushed. "Well then l'll see you guys around." Anko grinned, and stumbled on the road. Kyo stood there, transfixed. "l really wished that l didn't meet her." Kakashi laughed.

It was a peaceful night in Konoha. And it would have been typical in the Hatake house if Kakashi hadn't seen it. But he had.

Kakashi and Kyo had returned from their trip around Konoha and had decided to have a bath before sleeping. Kakashi told Kyo to have a bath before him. After a long argument, Kyo agreed. "Kyo..Kyo! Are you asleep? If not then hurry up!" Kakashi shouted umpteenth time at the door. "Coming senpai! That's why I told you to take a bath before me!" Kyo shouted. His voice sounded like.. a girl. "Kyo, what happened to your voice? You sounded like a girl." "Really senpai? My throat is not good. That may be the reason." Kyo replied. After 15 minutes, Kyo came out. He was wearing a very, very loose bathrobe which threatened to fall at any moment. Kakashi had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Maa, Kyo.. first you blush like a schoolgirl, then you take _hours_ to bathe and now a bathrobe! Be a man!" Kakashi gave him a clap on his back, which triggered the bathrobe to fall. "Kyaaaaa!!!" Kyo screamed, blushing heavily as he sat at the doorway, clutching wildly at the bathrobe, covering his chest. Kakashi laughed "Kyo, that is..." That's when he saw it. His expression changed from laughing to horror - striken. No man possessed what Kyo had.

 ** _A/N : Sorry for such a late update and a cliffhanger chapter... Will probably update soon. Until then byee!!_**

 ** _(PLEASE REVIEW)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! This is the 4th instalment of Feminine with a touch of manliness. Hope you guys like it!!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the story and the character Kyo Ayase and all other characters which do not appear in the manga/anime. The rest belongs to one n only Kishimoto senpai.**

 **(l have written it so many times before that it automatically appears on the screen... sheesh!)**

 ** _Chapter 4: You're a girl!!_**

Kakashi stood there, not knowing what to do. Kyo, his head still down and blushing,in the doorway. Kyo had a woman's chest!! (A/N: lmagine seeing lady Tsunade from the top. The way her chest will look like is the exact same way Kakashi saw Kyo's chest.)

At last Kakashi's vocals found his voice. "You...you are a..a girl!!" Kakashi shrieked. Kyo simply nodded. Kakashi ran into his room, draped a big towel over Kyo, ran into the kitchen, fished out a bottle of sake and a cup (to dissolve whatever excuse Kyo had to say to him) and slammed the bottle on the coffee table. "Speak" Kakashi demanded. Kyo shifted uncomfortably. " Can l atleast wear something, Please?" Kyo pleaded, his(her!?) blue eyes becoming glassy. Kakashi sighed "Yes". Kyo got up, his (her?!) head still down, went to his/her room. Kakashi poured himself some sake and quickly emptied his glass. Kyo came out in trackpants and a t-shirt. He sat in front of Kakashi, pulled his (damn HER!) wig out from her head to reveal bright red locks which were really long (her hairstyle resembles the Disney's little mermaid.) Kyo scratched the corner of her lips and pulled the fake lips from her mouth. Rosy, full lips were revealed. Kakashi couldn't fight a blush appearing on his face. _Beautiful_ , he thought. "I am Ariel Ayase, nice to meet you!" Kyo (Ariel) said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Kakashi sighed. Ariel stuck out her tongue in guilt. "Explain yourself" "Eh" "Tell me why you did it." "Well, won't it be good to take this matter slowly, l mean like, you will need time to digest the facts, so.. l'll tell you my reason tomorrow." "Hmmm.. You are right Kyo... l mean Ariel...damn.." "Senpai, you can call me Aya.." Ariel replied cheerfully.

"Well how did you manage to hide that?" "What?" "That." Kakashi said, pointing at Aya's chest. "Ehh.." Aya ran into her room, came out with a body suit like a man's torso, made of hard plastic and covered with rubber to give the impression of skin. "With this!" she exclaimed. Kakashi sweatdropped. "Umm.. Senpai," "Yes" "Will you let me still live here... as you found out that I am a girl..so.." "Well..that's no reason for me to kick you out so l'll let you live here." "Really" Aya said, eyes wide."Yes" Kakashi replied, smiling. Aya pounced on Kakashi, wrapping him in an insanely powerful hug. _Thankyouthankyouthankyou_ came a muffled voice. "Aya-chan... l can't breathe...stop..." Kakashi, from his experience, took quick, shallow breaths, doing this all while blushing furiously. It had not mattered much when his rooroommate was Kyo, but now it was Aya.. a beautiful, busty ( _what is he thinking?!)_ kunoichi, literally crushing him with her hug.. so Kakashi had his reasons to blush. Aya's iron grip now loosened, and he noticed that the fiery mass of energy was dormant. Aya was asleep. _Great._ Kakashi picked her up, bridal style, went to her room, laid her on her bed, and went out of the room. _It's a good day to drink hard_ , he thought. It was good that Asuma managed to coax him to buy extra 2 bottles of sake. He was prepared to drink them all.

It was a peaceful night in Konoha and it would have been typical if he wasn't about to drink 3-4 bottles of sake. But he had made his mind to and it was practically impossible to stop him now.

 _Alas_ Kakashi thought.. _l might not make it after suffering from a hangover..._

\--

 ** _A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter... will compensate for the mistake by posting a medium chapter... Until next time... Ja ne!!_**

 **(PLEASE REVIEW) **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the story and the character Kyo/Ariel Ayase and all other characters which do not appear in the manga/anime, the rest belongs to one n only Kishimoto senpai.**

 ** _Chapter 5: Reason_**

Kakashi got up in morning, around 8am, with a brain splitting headache. He clutched his head in his hands and slowly made his way to the bathroom to puke. He cacame out after a long, cold shower, not feeling too well. "Senpai.. seriously? 4 bottles of sake? Be grateful that you're still alive!" Aya said from the kitchen. "Yeah.. l don't drink this much... my head is hurting badly now" Kakashi sprawled across the sofa, head still in his hands. Aya came with a gruesome looking drink and kept the glass on the coffee table. "Here... this may help you.." she said, indicating the glass. Kakashi hesitated for a moment, and when Aya went out of the room, he drank the contents of the glass in one gulp. "Ewwww... it's gross!" Kakashi said whining. "Its a hangover curing medicine.. it is beneficial for your condition." Aya was right. Kakashi was feeling a bit better than before. The headache was almost gone. "What was in it?" Kakashi asked. "It will make you vomit.. so it's better if you don't know." Aya said, smiling nervously. Kakashi noted that Aya had again dressed like Kyo. _Oh yes, we have to go to the hokage tower today._ He sighed. "Ne senpai... can we make it to the hokage tower if you're in this condition?" She asked, worry etched across her face. Kakashi replied, smiling "Don't worry, l am fine.. thanks for the 'wonder tonic' " Aya smiled. _That smile is intoxicating._ Kakashi mused. They ate, got in their standard jounin uniform and went out. They met many people they know on the way. Kyo visibly stiffened at the sight of Anko who was dragging lruka to who knows where. Kakashi couldn't stifle a laugh. Kyo blushed. They got to the hokage tower safe and sound.

"Oh so you are living with Hatake-san." The third said, his wrinkled gaze fixed on the two jounin, one with a bored expression and skin a little pale and the other with his eyes fixed on the third. Kyo said with a nervous laugh "Lord third, Kakashi senpai... well... knows about my little secret." Sarutobi's eyes widened "Can you explain why?" "Erm.. l told him as I was going to live with him.. it would be better if he knows about it.. you know to avoid awkward accidents." Kakashi nodded in agreement, both of them not wanting to tell the hokage how the truth was discovered. _It's better to lie sometimes_ , Kyo thought. "And here I promised your father that no one will know about it. Great." He sighed audibly. Kyo stuck his tongue out in guilt. "Well then.. if you have any problems, you are free to come. Dismissed." Both vanished in smoke.

They both reached home and went inside. it was only 12 o'clock in the noon so Kakashi claimed the sofa for himself and Aya sat on the chair. "Now there is plenty of time to kill so it will be good if we continue our chat from where we left off yesterday." Kakashi said with a determined expression. Aya shook his head and said "Where we left off? I forgot." Kakashi sighed. "Reason... you were going to tell me the reason." Aya took a deep breath and began:

"I belong to the Ayase clan, a branch of the Uzumaki clan. We live around 100 miles away from the border of the fire country, in a village situated on the 500 miles wide patch of land between the fire and the wind countries. The people of our clan are expert blacksmiths, skilled in chakra control and medical ninjustu. Like the Uzumakis, we also possess huge chakra reserves and the trademark red hair. But the main problem with our clan is that it is male dominated, severely male dominated. The first born female child is killed, and the couple have to try till they are blessed with a boy. After the boy is one year old, his mother is sacrificed for the sake of the child. My father an old friend of the third, was the eldest son among his 5 brothers and I am the youngest among their sons. Many of my cousin sisters are treated badly. They are looked down upon, confined to their small, cramped rooms, and are not respected by anyone in the clan. Being a women in my clan is like living in absolute hell. Some have fled the clan and are in Konoha, working as medics. My mother had an incurable disease, but she still was happy and cheerful. After my birth, she was summoned immediately. Despite her weak condition, she still went. lt was a suicide mission." Aya's eyes went glassy. She quickly wiped her eyes. "Sorry, As l was saying.. she went on a suicide mission. My father didn't wanted to kill me, as l was the only thing that reminded him of mother. He loved her very much. So he told everyone that l was a boy... that's how Kyo Ayase was born. l trained with my cousins and father, lived as a boy, and visited Konoha occasionally. So after some time, l decided to live in Konoha and train to become a great medic like my mom." Aya smiled, a stray tear still lingering in the corner of her eye. Kakashi was speechless. He never imagined such an interwoven and cruel reason for Aya to pretend to be a man. To lighten the mood, he said "Well... but you have to dress and be like a girl in the house." "Ehhhhh...but...but what if one of my cousins come to visit me? Or what if someone else comes?" "That we will see, but for your own safety, you should dress like a girl, so that there won't be any awkward accidents." "Oh ... but l don't have any 'girly' clothes. l wore only lowers and t-shirts in my whole life!!" Aya whined. "Don't worry, let's go shopping!!" Kakashi said chirping, leaving Aya dumbfounded.

\--

 ** _A/N: So this is the 5th chapter of our rock n roll story. Our quirky pair will run into many stupid situations... Until then... Ja ne!!_**

 ** _(PLEASE REVIEW)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER : I own nothing except the story and the character Kyo/Ariel Ayase and all other characters which do not appear in the manga/anime. The rest belongs to one n only Kishimoto senpai._**

\--

 ** _Chapter 6: Let's go shopping!!_**

"Shopping?" Aya said, staring at an overly-happy Kakashi. "Yes, its only one, and we have the whole day left and nothing to do. lts the only logical thing to do unless you prefer to die from boredom." Kakashi replied, glancing at the clock. Aya was speechless.

Kakashi and Kyo arrived at the Konoha shopping complex and went into the _women's clothing section_. Kyo grabbed Kakashi's sleeve. "Wait... You are a guy and l am dressed like one... and we _both_ are walking in a _women's section..._ what will happen if we run into someone we know??" Kyo asked, glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi replied "Well... we'll see." And they went inside. Many women were going around the store. Kyo blushed. Kakashi simply said "Pick whatever you want." "Wh..what!? l just can't simply pick something up and buy it... l am looking like a _guy."_ Kyo pleaded Kakashi. "Appearances are deceptive." Kakashi said soberly. Kyo looked at him in disbelief. "Ok.. fine." Kyo shrugged, went into the sport section and picked some tracksuits. Kakashi nodded in rejection. "Kyo..really? Be a bit more girly." Kakashi led Kyo out of the section and picked up a frock out of nowhere. "Here" he said, handing out the navy blue frock to Kyo, "Try it.. will look good on you." Kakashi said with a blush. Kyo reddened and took the frock out of Kakashi's hand. They picked 3 more frocks of colours grass green, candy pink and lavender, an orange, yellow and black top and some denim shorts. "What are you guys doing here?" Kyo and Kakashi freezed.

"Yo, Kakashi, Kyo.. what are you doing here?" Asuma asked, Kurenai following behind him. "We are shopping." Kakashi replied blandly. "But Kakashi... this is the women's clothing section..." "So?" "Is any one of you a cross-dresser?" "N..no! lts not like that, Kurenai san!!" Kyo interjected. "The clothes are for my sister." "Oh yes.. your elder sister who uses the same brand of perfume Kurenai uses.." Asuma said thoughtfully.

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

 _Kyo was packing his luggage and moving his things out of the spare room in the hokage tower to live with Kakashi. Kurenai and Asuma were with him, helping him shift. Suddenly, a bottle of perfume rolled out from a bag. Kurenai picked it up. "Kyo.. do you use women's perfume?" Kurenai asked. "Eh.." Kyo looked at her, eyes wide. Kurenai waved the bottle in front of him. "What's this?" "Waii!!" Kyo shrieked. "l picked my elder sister's perfume in haste." Asuma heartily laughed. Kurenai smiled. Kyo blushed. "Well.. even l use this brand... it has a nice fragrance." Kurenai said. Kyo also began to laugh._

 ** _End flashback..._**

Kyo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "She can't come to visit Konoha due to her work... so she usually tells me to bring clothes and other miscellaneous things from my visits... that's why we are here.. l asked senpai to tag along too as he was free." "Oh then we shouldn't disturb you guys.. besides, l have a lot of shopping to do. Byee!!" Kurenai said, dragging Asuma with her. "Poor Asuma." Kakashi said sympathetically. Kyo laughed.

Kyo and Kakashi bought all the dresses and went home. "Nice excuse, Kyo" Kakashi said. "Yeah and you were too bland for your own good... you led me into the store, assured me that you will do something if we see someone we know.. and at last l have to use my narcoleptic brain to think of an excuse which was related to the excuse l made up around 3-4 days ago!!" Kyo replied sarcastically. Kakashi said "I didn't assure you that l will do something about that.. l just said 'we'll see.' And its good that you established the base of your hypothetical sister... we can continue using your hypothetic sister if we again run into situations like this." Kyo simply stared at him.

They reached home and went inside. Kakashi sat. "Begin." He ordered. "Sorry, l didn't understand" "You should try on your new clothes and show them to me.." "What!? l am _not_ doing that.." "Aya.." Kakashi said with a slightly hard look. "Ok.. l surrender." Aya went into her room and slammed the door shut. "Waiii.." Came a squeal from the door. Kakashi sighed. "What is the matter?" "Why the hell is this so short?!" The door opened slightly and a hand slid out, holding a denim shorts. "Looks fine to me." "It is over the _knee level_.." Aya whined. "Kurenai wears things even worse than this." "What is the point of wearing such short dresses?" "Well.. a man thinks the shorter the better..." Kakashi replied after thinking for some time. "Men are pervs.. are..are you one of them?" "Aya.. l am a man..." "I am seriously considering not to come out of the room" "Aya.. either you come out or l'll come in." Kakashi got up from the sofa and headed towards the room. "Ok..ok l am going.." Aya closed the door. She quickly opened the door, peeked out to find Kakashi sprawled across the sofa, and came out shyly, cheeks a touch red. Kakashi was going pink. The shorts fitted snugly, and she was looking stunning. Her hair was really long, it was till her mid-calf. "You are really looking nice." Kakashi said with a smile. Aya then tried all the dresses and they all made her look more stunning than she already was. Kakashi pulled out another cover from behind. "Try this.. consider it as a small gift from me.." "Ehh...there was no need for it senpai.." "Yes, it is necessary. Now go and try it." He shoved the packet into Aya's hand and led her to her room. After some time, she came out wearing a frock. It was a white frock, with big red polka dots on it. lt complimentedher hair colour well. Kakashi clapped with joy. "You look really cute in it.." He came close to her and patted her head playfully. Aya turned beet red due to the proximity of Kakashi's face. "Now let's go to Ichiraku for dinner." "Hai!" Aya bounced, picked her wig from the table, folded her hair and wore the wig, and went to the fridge to grab a water bottle. She poured out some in a glass. "Aya-chan.. remember to change your dress, or else Ayame might have a nosebleed. Aya spat out the water.

\--

 ** _A/N: Sorry for such a late update... will become regular in some time... until then ja ne!!_**

 ** _(PLEASE REVIEW)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I own nothing except the story and the character Kyo/Ariel Ayase and all other characters which do not appear in the manga/anime. The rest belongs to one n only Kishimoto senpai._**

 ** _Chapter 7: Being a girl_**

It was the last day of their 'vacation' (The third insisted them to take a 5 day break for settling down) and from tomorrow, both of them will be on active duty, Aya in the hospital and Kakashi taking miscellaneous missions. Kakashi had already met some other Ayases who worked in the hospital and they also knew about Aya's condition (see chapter 5). Kakashi was sitting on the slab of the kitchen, helping Aya fish out the ingredients for lunch. "Why do you wear a wig? l mean, it would have been easier for you to take a haircut, so why a wig?" Aya grabbed some of her hair, and cut it near her scalp, and Kakashi saw her hair magically restoring to its original length. "I can never get a haircut due to this..." She smiled and picked up some tomatoes and went to the counter, and quickly started chopping them up. "What would you be, senpai?" "What?" "What would you prefer to be, a man or a woman, if you were allowed to choose?" "Well...l'd rather be a woman.." "Don't say that to make me feel good..." "No.. l am serious.. l'd prefer to be a woman." "Why?" "Well... to be precise.. being a man sucks.. women are beautiful... they have men wrapped around their fingers.. they are powerful, sharp and at the same time caring.. women can wear pants.. but it'll be ridiculous to see a man in a skirt.." "So..you like wearing skirts?" Aya said, her face beet red as she made an image of Kakashi walking in a skirt. "Get those dirty ideas out of your mind, Aya" Kakashi snapped. "Sorry" "You interrupted my speech.. now where was l... oh yes... those who think men are better than women are total morons... there are many qualities of a woman which are not present in a man... there might be male dominance, but that doesn't mean that women are powerless.. women possess will of diamonds and veins of platinum. They strangely hug the knife that stabs them... and there is another advantage of being a woman... that you have a upper hand in combating an enemy.. most of the people will think that women are weak and will go easy on you.. but if you are really strong, then you will win easily before the enemy pulls out the big guns.. so according to me, being a woman is better." Kakashi exhaled audibly after finishing his speech and Aya's eyes were glassy. "Thank you" she smiled, a bit differently this time. Kakashi sensed something different, but couldn't point it out.

"Well... l forgot what l was going to prepare for lunch." she stuck out her tongue in guilt. "Really, you are a headache.. baka." Kakashi said, his eye scanning the ingredients which Aya had taken out to prepare lunch. "I think you were about to prepare oyakondon." "Oh yes..thanks.." Aya took the rice and started washing it.

lt was evening when Aya quietly went out, careful not to wake Kakashi up. She rushed out, went to the Yamanaka flower shop, bought a few white lilies and chrysanthemums, and made her way to the memorial stone. She just stood there for a moment, placed the chrysanthemums on the base of the stone and went at the backside of the stone to sit, looking at the crimson sky, watching the clouds float by... "What are you doing here?" Aya was startled by the voice. She looked up, and saw Kakashi, crouched in front of the stone, with a bunch of white daisies in his hand. "You were a student of the Yondaime, right?" "Who told you?" "I was acquainted with him.. Uzumaki Kushina-san was my distant relative.. when l was small, we used to play during the branch clan meetings. She was the one who introduced me to Konoha and Yondaime, and also to Rin-chan. We both had the same ambition, so we frequently met, and she introduced me to Obito-kun..." "So..you know about..." Kakashi trailed off, his throat heavy with guilt and regret. "Yes, l know how they both died.. and it is not your fault.. it was just the product of tough circumstances.. lf you had not done that, Rin-chan would have had destroyed the village using the sanbi.. l usually stayed with Yondaime and Kushina-san whenever I came to Konoha, but it has been 6 years since the kyuubi attack... so l had no other option but to rent a room.. and you know the rest of the story.." Aya said, her eyes reflecting the red glow of the sky. She got up, and traced a name with her finger. _Ayase Akira._ Kakashi was about to say something but Aya interrupted "My mother." She said, with a sense of pride in her voice.

Kakashi remembered about Ayase Akira. lt was said that she would've even surpassed Lady Tsunade in medical ninjutsu if she had even one more year to live, but as many geniuses, she died young. _Too young,_ he thought. "What are you waiting for, senpai? Let's go visit Rin-chan" Aya said with a smile. Kakashi stared at her for a moment, then went behind her. She looked cute even in her 'Kyo' outfit. Kakashi smiled under his mask and they both went to visit their old friend.

\--

 ** _A/N: Sorry for such a long, long wait..._**

 ** _Please stay tuned for more craziness! Until then, jya ne!!_**

 ** _( PLEASE REVIEW) _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I own nothing except the story and the character Kyo/Ariel Ayase and all other characters which do not appear in the manga/anime. The rest belongs to one n only Kishimoto senpai._**

 ** _Chapter 8 : Pakkun's suspicion_**

Two weeks had passed since Aya's arrival in Kakashi's life (okay, two weeks and 5 days!) and they both had settled down nicely. Aya worked in the hospital from dawn till dusk and Kakashi resumed his task of doing miscellaneous missions. They usually ate dinner together if Kakashi wasn't on a C or B ranked mission. But today, he was on a B rank and Aya was worried sick. Kakashi had assured her that he would come home by midnight, unharmed; but she managed to get more details about it : A B ranked mission, but even a very small, minute mistake would cost him his life. _Just like mom_ , she thought. She was lying on the sofa, eyes glued to the clock. It was eleven o'clock. An hour to go. She felt her eyelids get heavy... heavier with every passing second. At last, when she couldn't force her eyes open, she softly closed them and gently drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi was skipping rooftops at a high speed. He had a cloth tucked under his shirt, round his left shoulder blade. He reached home and went inside quietly, saw Aya sleeping on the sofa and headed towards his room. "You're back" he heard a voice, then a yawn. Aya was up. _Cool,_ he thought. Kakashi made an innocent face, and replied "Yeah, l'm back" "How was your mission?" "Satisfactory." "ls that so? You made me wait real long... l got tired of waiting.." Aya moaned, pointing at the clock. lt was one o'clock. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Eheh..sorry" "What is that?" "What" "That" She pointed at his left shoulder, which was bulging a bit. Kakashi covered it with his hand, and waved the other in the front of his face. "No..its nothing." "You are injured, right?" Aya demanded. "No..l am not." Kakashi said with a smile. "You..Are..Injured..Senpai." Aya said with an authoritative voice. "Let me see it, l am a medic." "l know, and l am fine, really." "If you are worried that l will see you maskless, don't worry, l have already seen your face." Aya said, her cheeks a touch red. There was an awkward silence as Kakashi reremembered the stupid incident

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Kakashi was in the bathroom and Aya was brushing the knots out of her 'Kyo' wig. Suddenly, a heavily drunk Gai stumbled into the house via the window. Aya quickly wore her wig,_ _and jumped up._ " _Thank Kami that I'm_ _wearing tracks." she thought. "Hi, Kyo!" Gai came inside, and slumped on the coffee table. "What happened, Gai-san? You are highly drunk!" Aya asked. "Its not too much!_ _l just drank 5 bottles! You should have seen Anko, she is still there, drinking" Aya sweatdropped."Where is Kakashi? My manly soul wants a challenge for breaking the tie of_ _50 all.. he better not make an excuse today.." Gai carefully got up, made his way to Kakashi's room, stumbling and ready to fall at any moment. Aya tailed him like a dog, worrying and helping him on his feet whenever he lost his balance. At last, tired, she leaned on the bathroom door for support. "He's inside" she said, panting. Gai mustered some strength and opened the door with a jerk. Aya lost her balance and fell inside, only to tumble in the bathtub with an unsuspecting Kakashi. Splat! Aya opened her eyes, found herself on top of Kakashi.. and their lips glued together. lt was due to Kami's grace that Kakashi had a towel wrapped around his waist. Aya quickly got up, beet red and started bowing in apology._

 _"I'msorryl'msorryl'msorryl'msorry." Aya was repeatedly chanting, and vigorously bowing. Even Kakashi was blushing a bit."Its alright, Aya.. but what should we do with him?" Kakashi pointed at a snoring Gai, oblivious to the fact that he was sleeping soundly on the toilet seat, with saliva dripping from his mouth. "Ehhh.. l don't know..." Aya said while scratching her head. "I should_ _keep_ _him on the couch, and let him sleep there." "Really??" "Do you prefer to have him sleep here on the pot? l don't have any problem with that." "No.. but what if he wakes up in the middle of the night and throws up on the coffee table?" "Don't worry, he will find the bathroom easily, and give him your 'wonder tonic' when he wakes up." Kakashi said and picked Gai up, and grabbed his undershirt from the hook behind the door. Aya came out, and saw a masked Kakashi gently laying Gai down on the sofa, and heading towards his room. "Senpai, you look cuter with your mask on." Aya said, blushing deep red. "Maa..l don't look cute without the mask?" "No, but you look cuter with your mask." "So, am l cute?" "Yes you are." "Somebody's falling for me.. Ayame has a new competitor." Kakashi teased. "Senpai!!" Aya shouted. "Good night, sweetheart." Kakashi winked. Aya turned beet red, stormed into her room and slammed the door shut._

 ** _End flashback..._**

"Ahh yes, l remember, _sweetheart"_ Kakashi smiled. "You complimented me, right?" "Yes, l did... and don't try to change the subject.. let me look at the wound." "Aya-chan..." Aya appeared in front of Kakashi, leaned on the door frame of his room, and said "l won't let you enter if you don't let me treat the wound" Kakashi sighed. "Okay...deal." "Yes!" Aya bounced and went in his room. lt was not that full of weapons as she was expecting, but it had a broken tanto, the Yondaime's Hiraishin kunai, a queen sized bed and a small pet table near the bed. On the table there was a photo. _His old team_ , Aya thought. "Aya, what are you looking at?" Kakashi inquired. He was sitting on the bed, his shirt (and mask) off, the bloody cloth discarded on the floor and with his back facing Aya. She looked at him, and sarcastically said "You really are alright." He had a hole near his shoulder blade and there was an end of iron rod slightly sticking out from the back, and a long, deep cut from his neck to his waist, which had already dried. "You know what? These wounds could've been infected." She sat behind him and green chakra illuminated from her hand. "This may hurt" she said, and kept her hand near the rod. It started to pull out from his body, and Kakashi closed his eyes tightly. After the rod was extracted from the body, she began cleaning and healing the other wounds. "Why don't you like the hospital?" "Well, it is really boring; they keep you there even after you have healed, feed you mouldy food, and torture you with boredom.. and secondly, l don't like the nurses. " "Why?" " Because they try to see my face, it is irritating." Aya laughed. Kakashi got mortified. "All done!" Aya exclaimed after sometime, and Kakashi sighed. "They won't scar your body now." Aya said, yawning. She fell on bed, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Kakashi had no other option but to pick her up and lay her down in her own bed.

The next morning, Aya got up early despite sleeping late, and heard a feeble voice outside her room. "Kakashi, l have the scroll." Aya opened the door and peeked out. _No human.. must have been an illusion_ she thought. But she could sense an unfamiliar chakra in the air. "Who are you?" The same voice from before asked. She looked down and saw a mutt, wearing a small navy blue coat and the Konoha hitai-ate around his head. "You are so cute!" Aya squealed with joy and gave Pakkun a bone crushing hug. Pakkun sprang from Aya's hug and landed on the coffee table softly. "Kakashi, where are you and who is this crazy woman?" Pakkun shouted at the top of his lungs. "What is all this ruckus in the

morning?" Kakashi came out of the room and saw Aya toying with Bisuke, Bull licking her fondly and Pakkun suspiciously glaring at her from the top of the coffee table."Who is this woman, Kakashi?" Pakkun inquired. "Well... meet Aya, my.." "Girlfriend?" Bisuke interrupted, winking at Aya. "No..my roomate" Kakashi sighed. "Are they your summons, senpai?" "Unfortunately..yes" Aya smiled and resumed tickling Bisuke's ears. She looked at Pakkun and saw a bandage on his paw. "Are you injured, sweetie?" "The name's Pakkun, and l am not injured." Pakkun replied defiantly. "Ne.. let me look at the wound, l am a medic." "No.. even if you are a medic, l can't trust you, girl." "Aw come on, even Kakashi-senpai let me look at his wound." Aya pleaded. Pakkun looked at Kakashi questioningly. "What? She forced me to.. and besides, you can trust her.." Kakashi replied, picked Pakkun up, and placed him on Aya's lap. She quickly healed the paw and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast. "What would you guys like to eat?" Aya asked. "We want steak!" Bisuke shouted, Bull and Pakkun nodded in agreement. Aya started preparing breakfast. "Aya, do you remember that we have a mission today?" Kakashi asked after finishing his food. "Ahh yes .. it's a D rank right? " "Yes, we have to report at the mission desk at sharp 11." "Hmm.. we have an hour.. so let's tidy up!" Aya exclaimed and started washing the dishes. Pakkun looked at her in awe. _She cooks good, does all the household chores, is a great medic, good-looking.. l think that.._ "She and Kakashi are dating?" Bisuke interrupted Pakkun's train of thoughts. "No; Kakashi would never date such a cheerful girl." Pakkun reassured Bisuke. "But..l like her. l bet Kakashi also likes her." Bisuke said, dreamily. "All done!" Aya said and went inside her room. She came out, leaving Pakkun dumbstruck. "Wha..why is she dressed like a man..Kakashi?" "Well... lts a secret" Kyo smiled at Pakkun. "We are already a bit late.. so let's hurry up." Kakashi said from the door and motioned Kyo to follow him. Pakkun, being too surprised and had nothing to do, decided to assist them on their mission. They reached the mission desk at 11:30. "Maa...sorry for being late today, you see, there was a cat stuck in a tree and Kyo being really good, wanted to help the poor little creature, so.. we got late." Kakashi explained to the chunin at the desk, who was not even listening to his excuse. "Well, senpai, your mission is to babysit the landlord's twin sons today. Hope you guys enjoy!" The chunin said, with a cunning smile.

"Babysitting? Seriously?" Kyo exclaimed after they left the hokage tower. "This is going to be _boorriinng..._ " Kyo whined. "Well..this is going to be your first mission, Kyo, so don't mess up." Kakashi advised. "Yeah..and l am stuck with babysitting." They reached the landlord's mansion and went inside. _So big and swell_ Pakkun thought. "So you are going to be the babysitters for today" A stout man dressed like a priest said. "Ha..hai" Kyo blurted out and Kakashi took a less noticeable position behind Kyo. "Take great care of my sons and be on your guard. l'll be back by evening. The children are in the backyard." The landlord went to the gate, sat in his chariot and went away from the mansion. "Strange... he didn't even introduced the children." Kyo thought and Kakashi nodded. "Senpai.." "What?" "Please don't read that book in front of the children." He pointed at the Icha Icha paradise and Kakashi regretfully closedthe book and kept it inside his pouch. They went to the backyard and found two little boys playing ninja. "Hey guys!" Kyo smiled and went towards the brothers. "What are your names?" "I am Wataru and this is my younger brother Riki." The boy wearing a orange yukata said, pointing at a small boy in blue yukata behind him. "Are you real ninjas?" Riki asked enthusiastically. "Well..technically we are..." "Yay! Will you play ninja with us? Pretty please?" Kyo looked at Kakashi and he nodded in agreement. Kyo smiled. "Ok..so red nii-san with me and you take white nii-san." Wataru told Riki and they both dragged their respective nii-sans to each corners of the backyard. "Ok so..hiya!!" They both lunged at each other, making gibberish sounds like a toilet flush and making unique signs with their hands. "So this is what the civilians think of us..that we are handicapped toilet flushes." Kakashi said sarcastically. Kyo couldn't stifle a laugh at the comment. After 10 minutes of flushing (sorry fighting) the boys were exhausted. "Ne, red nii.." "What, dear?" "Did we play well?" Riki asked. "Yes, you did good" Kyo smiled at the two muddied boys. Kyo got up, dusted the boys, and Kakashi led them inside the mansion and told them to clean up. The boys ran into the bathroom, some servants rushed in, and they came out clean. "You guys look sooo cute!" Kyo squealed and squeezed the boys in a tight hug. Kakashi sweatdropped. "Why don't you give white nii a hug too, red nii?" "Ehh.. well he won't like it.." "I'd like a hug too." Kakashi said with a smile. "Pervert" Kyo blushed, while Wataru and Riki, by joint effort, pushed Kakashi. "Hug him!!" They shouted. Kyo, by judging Kakashi's direction and trajectory, decided that it might not end well for both of them. Crash..Splat...Cough..Cough..spit.. "My mouth, my beautiful mouth." Pakkun whined, a paw in front of his mouth, spitting vigorously. "Eww, l am never wearing this mask again. This is all your fault." Kakashi glared at Kyo. "Sorry...really sorry." Kyo was still beet red due to the narrow escape.

 **Quick recap..**

 _Kyo had to think fast, or else, he would share his 2nd accidental kiss with Kakashi (though he would prefer him maskless for this job) [A/N: this is known as Kakashi syndrome: having too much perverted thoughts after leaving with Kakashi Hatake for a time period] , so he picked up an unsuspecting Pakkun and kept him in front of his face... and you know the rest of the story..._

 **End...**

"Wow..white nii and the dog kissed..so cute." The boys were enjoying seeing Kakashi coughing, Pakkun spitting and Kyo blushing. Suddenly, Kakashi sensed something in the air. "Kyo, take the boys somewhere safe, Pakkun, go with them." "Hai!" Kyo picked the boys up, and ran into the boys' room along with Pakkun. He locked the room and looked at Pakkun. "Boys, do you want to play ninja?" Kyo asked. "Yeah!!" "What? Kyo, have you gone nuts?" Pakkun shouted at Kyo. "No, Pakkun. I sense many people around the mansion and senpai can be in trouble. We must help him. Do you trust me?" Kyo held his hand out to Pakkun. Pakkun sighed and kept his paw on his hand. "So, let's play ninja."

Kakashi was still fighting the rogue ninjas and their numbers kept increasing. Suddenly one of the ronin shouted "Look, the boys are escaping!" Kakashi turned, saw a makeshift cart with the twins inside and Pakkun tied to the cart. Pakkun jumped from the window. "Catch them!" All the ronin chased the cart and Kakashi panicked. Kyo came out and grabbed Kakashi's sleeve. "Wait.. we have a plan." He said and handed a gas mask to Kakashi. They looked out of the window and saw the ronin chasing Pakkun and the boys, and heading towards the forest behind the mansion. Pakkun entered the forest, abandoned the cart and hid behind a bush. The ronin arrived, seeing the cart with the boys and no Pakkun around, came forward to grab the boys. "Should we do it now, Riki?" "Yes brother!" They both wore their gas masks and Wataru threw 2 big capsules in front of the ronin. Kakashi and Kyo arrived at the scene and saw two happy boys, Pakkun and numerous ronin scattered across the ground, unconscious. "The plan worked..High-five!" Kyo and Pakkun high-fived.

"Thank you really much for taking care of our kids and saving them from the ronin." The landlady thanked the trio and went inside the mansion with the boys. "Bye white-nii, red-nii and doggy!" Wataru and Riki waved at them. "You know mom, white-nii and the dog kissed." "Is that so? They must really love each other." They could hear voices from the mansion. "Don't make me remember it." Pakkun whined. Kyo laughed at him. "So, Kyo..what's for dinner tonight?" Kakashi asked. "Nothing" "Ehh" "l'm tired, senpai!" "So let's go to Ichiraku." "l'm sleepy.. you order something for yourself, l want to sleep." "Maa Kyo.." "Senpai..catch" Kyo fell and Kakashi immediately caught him. _Great... now l'll have to carry him home_ Kakashi thought. "So Kakashi, l'll go now." Pakkun said and Kakashi nodded. Pakkun saw Kakashi heading home, with a sleeping Kyo on his back. _Maybe...she is the right girl_...Pakkun thought, and puffed out in thin air.

\--

 ** _A/N: Sorry for such a late update... but wait for the next instalment of Feminine with a touch of manliness!!_**

 ** _( PLEASE REVIEW) _**


End file.
